The NCIS Songfics
by immalover.notafighter
Summary: Just a series of songshots set to various pairing in the NCIS fandom. Feel free to PM me with requests. Ratings vary from K to M so some fics will have stronger warnings than others.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor do I own this song/band. This song is Warning by Green Day. The pairing is Gibbs/Abby. Don't like this pairing? I can do a different one for you to another song.**

_This is a public service announcement this is only a test._

Gibbs and Abby were always flirtatious with one another. They rarely crossed the line of friendly banter though. It wasn't that they didn't like each other in that aspect. It was more that they liked the relationship they had too much to risk testing the waters out.

But after working with Gibbs for years, Abby was having trouble sorting out her feelings toward the silver haired agent. He was very much old enough to be her father, but certain things he said could send shivers down her spine.

The forensic scientist was getting increasingly frustrated with herself. And her co workers began to notice.

"Hey there, Abs." Tony said one morning as he walked into the lab.

She gave her friend a hard look and said, "Yeah? Do you need something?"

Tony held up his hands defensively. "Whoa, just came to say hi. Is this a bad time?" Tony looked around and saw a backlog of balistics that needed to be sorted through for a few agents. The goth sighed.

"I'm sorry Tony," Abby said. "I'm acting a bit mean, aren't I? I'm just, erm, frustrated with stuff right now." She gave her friend a half smile and continued, "It's nothing you did. Thanks for stopping down, but I have some work I need to do." She gave him a quick hug then walked over to her supply cabinet.

Tony frowned but replied, "Sure, Abs. I'll just, " he made some motions towards the elevator door but when he saw she was no longer paying attention he let his sentence drop off. He shrugged but hit the elevator button and headed upstairs.

_Can't quite tell just what it means to me_

Tim straitened up in his chair when he saw Tony approaching the bull pen. "Well?" the younger agent prodded. Tony shook his head and answered, "I wouldn't if I were you, Probie. She's nearly as bad as when she tried kicking the caffiene habit." Tim winced a bit at the memory and nodded. He turned back to his keyboard and was about to continue what he had been doing when Tony began talking.

"You know McGoo, I wonder just what it is that set her off. It's not like Abby to be affected by nothing, like some women." Tony's eyes widend and he raised a finger.

He turned slightly and pointed to Tim. "Did you do something to get her upset?"

Tim frowned and quickly replied, "No, did you?"

Tony thought to himself for a moment. The Italian shook his head and said, "I don't think so. But what could it be?" Tony noticed Gibbs coming over with a styrofoam cup full of coffee.

"Hey, boss, any idea to what's got Abby upset?"

"Nope. Grab your gear, we got a dead marine. McGee-"

"I'll call Ziva and see what's keeping her, " Tim finished as he picked up his phone and began dialing the Israeli's number.

_Caution: Police line, you better not cross_

When the team had gotten back from processing the crime scene, Gibbs went down to Abby's lab with a large Caf-Pow. When the doors opened he could hear the loud music coming from her speakers. She was bent over one of her microscopes but quickly looked up with an irritated expression on her face.

"Jesus, Gibbs! I just got this evidence, even I'm not able to process it that fast, " she said. Gibbs slammed her drink on to the metal table and faced her.

"What's up?" he asked. She shook her head in irritation. Abby picked up her remote and muted the music.

"What's up?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "What's going on?"

She gave him one of his own famous stares for a long time. "I'll tell you 'what's up'. I'm annoyed, and frustrated and just irritated, Gibbs."

"Why?"

_Warning, live without warning_

"Gibbs, I don't know!" Abby cried. "You just say or do something and I get confused. I mean, how do you see me?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and replied, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean am I your second daughter? Your good friend? A gal you might have the hots for? Seriously, Gibbs, I am dying not knowing where we stand."

Gibbs paused a moment before he took Abby in his arms and wrapped her in a hug. He leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head. "Hey," he whispered. "Chin up." She snapped her head upward and met his gaze before he leaned in and kissed her.

_Warning, live without warning_

"Did you talk with Abby?" Ziva asked as her boss rounded the corner into the bull pen. He didn't say anything but the team took that as a yes. Tony grinned and said, "Yo, boss." Gibbs looked over at the agent.

"Nice lipstick. Black's a good color for you," Tony said. Gibbs rolled his eyes and wiped at his lips with the back of his hand.

_Say warning, live without warning_

On his way to the elevator at the end of the night, Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head as he passed the agent's desk. Before Tony could protest Gibbs replied, "You know what that's for." The elevator doors opened to reveal Abby standing there with a huge smile on her face. Gibbs grinned and stepped into the elevator.


End file.
